Hints
by Itzhuma Hikkio
Summary: Bisa dikatakan jika suatu hal terjadi kerena suatu sebab, bahkan perasaan bosan dan kosong yang dirasanya. Tapi, dari rasa bosan itu.. Naruto, 20th memutuskan untuk ikut campur dalam sebuah siklus perputaran yang bahkan tidak terfikirkan olehnya. Pada akhirnya.. bersama suhu musim panas yang menyengat, keinginan terbesarnya adalah.. Menenggelamkan diri di laut dalam.


_Mimikri,_

 _Jika kau tau tentang bunglon dan kelebihannya, mungkin itu bisa membantumu untuk mendefinisikan aku seperti apa. Kesampingkan tentang penampilan fisik dan fakta jika dia adalah reptile, pikirkanlah tentang kemampuanya dalam beradaptasi untuk mempertahankan diri._

 _Membaur, menyesuaikan diri atau justru pecundang pengecut yang menyembunyikan diri,_

 _Dari sisi manapun kau melihatnya, dan seperti apa pun nilainya…_

 _Siapa yang perduli,_

 _Itu adalah aku, bukan kau ataupun dia._

* * *

 **Disclimer:**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Hints by Me**

 **Rating:** M untuk sentara

 **Main Character** (sementara) **:** U. Naruto, M.

 **Genre: _sedang dipertimbangkan_**

* * *

Semakin tenggelam dalam fikirannya sendiri dengan sorot mata kosong, hanya dari hembusan nafasnya yang pelan menjadi pertanda masih ada nyawa yang menghuni tubuh pria muda itu. Dia yang terduduk dengan pipi tertopang pada tekukkan lutut kiri, tidak memperdulikan hembusan angin dari sisa musim dingin. Menghayati kesunyian dan suara gelombangkecil yang tergulung, entah sudah berapa lama dirinya menghabiskan waktu dengan terdiam di pinggiran dermaga menatap refleksi bulan di atas riakan air.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang ku lakukan?"

Hingga muncul pertanyaan- pertanyaan dalam dirinya, kesadaranya mulai terkumpul dan hampir saja menertawai dirinya sendiri.. Sembari melangkah, kewarasan mengambil alih dan merespon dengan helaan nafas tak bermakna.

"Hahh.. Entah kenapa tapi, rasanya bosan sekali."

Sejauh kakinya berjalan, hanya sedikit dirinya berpapasan dengan pengguna jalan. Sampai langkah kaki membawanya pada mesin penjual minuman di tepi jalan, tinggal beberapa ratus meter lagi akan ada belokan menuju apartemen tempatnya tinggal. Sekaleng kopi dingin merosot dari genggamanya saat mobil warna maroon melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi tepat di sampingnya, lalu suara decit rem dan ban mobil yang bergesekan dengan permukaan jalan di akhiri dengan debaman bising saat bemper mobil menabrak tiang beton penerangan jalan.

Untuk sesaat kepalanya sempat kosong saat memperhatikan kejadian di depan matanya dalam diam, saat pintu mobil yang mulai berasap itu mendadak terbuka. Ketika sesosok tubuh wanita berbalut jas lab. keluar dengan sempoyongan berjalan tertatih sepanjang pagar dinding, hingga wanita itu hilang di jalana menikung tak jauh darinya berdiri.

Tidak berselang lama dua buah mobil dari arah berlawanan segera berhenti, penumpang mobil keluar dengan serempak tanpa mematikan mesin yang masih menderu. Baru saat itu kepalanya mulai merespon kejadian yang sempat diabaikannya, keenam orang penumpang mobil hitam itu bukanlah penolong.

"Tidak ada orang di dalam!" Salah satu diantara memeriksa, sementara yang lain menggeledah mobil dan sisanya berjaga di sekitar.

"Tsk! Cari saja berkasnya!" Salah satu yang terlihat seperti pemimpin segera mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jas, "Sebelum orang- orang berdatangan." Mengetik sesuatu untuk melakukan panggilan.

Tanpa melalui pertimbangan panjang, pemuda yang sempat bersembunyi di sisi vending itu melepas sepasang sepatunya dan sedikit membuka minuman kalengnya. Jarak tempatnya berdiri dan orang- orang itu tidak lebih dari 200 meter, yang paling penting dirinya cukup hafal setiap persimpangan jalan di area sekitar sini. Dan lagi, dirinya adalah _pitcher_ andal di masa SMA nya dulu. Suatu kebetulan, pria yang terlihat seperti ketua sedang berbicara pada ponselnya.

"Ah iya, wanita itu menghilang.. Kami sedang mencari ber-Arghh!" Sesuatu dari atas meledak lalu serpihan kaca menusuk kulit kepalanya, dan jalanan mendadak gelap.

Pemuda itu segera berlari lurus kedepan setelah melemparkan sepatunya kesisi jalan, setelah lemparan kalengnya berhasil mengenai lampu jalan. Suara voltase arus pendek dan sumpah serapah mulai samar di telinganya, kakinya terus berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Mengambil jalan memutar, hanya tinggal belok kearah kanan maka dirinya akan sampai di persimpangan jalan yang ditempuh wanita tadi.

 _'_ _Disana!'_ Dengan nafas terangah, pemuda itu segera mendekati tubuh tergeletak disudut jalan.

Kewaspadaan membuatnya serasa dihantui,memaksanya menoleh jalan di balik punggungnya untuk memeriksa keadaan. Setelah melepas jaket tebalnya, tangannya bergerak cepat melepas _heels_ hitam lalu mematahkan salah satunya dan memasukan satunya lagi pada saku jas si wanita. Tepat saat matanya menangkap sorot lampu mobil dari kejauhan, saat itu juga dirinya berhasil melepas jas lab lalu mendudukan tubuh lemas wanita yang sedang tak sadarkan diri.

Berkat usaha ekstra dan sedikit kebimbangan, pemuda itu berhasil menggendong si wanita di punggungnya sambil berharap- harap jika kecelakaan tadi tidak mengakibatkan luka serius apalagi patah tulang. Dengan sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya, kakinya mulai melangkah secepat yang di bisa sambil tetap menjaga wajahnya agar tetap terlihat tenang. _Heels_ patah tadi ditinggalkan begitu saja, sementara jas lab. bersimbah darah sengaja dilemparkannya pada mobil yang kebetulan melintas.

 _'_ _Semoga mobil itu pergi jauh dari sini.'_

Perasaannya mulai sedikit ringan saat melihat pagar besi bercat hitam yang biasa dilaluinya setiap hari, mendorongnya perlahan untuk mengurangi derit si engsel tua. Menyangga berat tambahan di punggungnya, pekerjaan mudah sekelas memutar kunci pintu malah memakan banyak waktu.

"Hei.. Bajingan kecil, apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam begini?" Suara khas orang tua untuk sesaat membuatnya merasa merinding dan menghentikan usahanya.

Dari bawah anak tangga, matanya dapat menangkap sosok wanita tua dengan rambutnya yang didominasi uban. Nenek tua di depanya saat ini Menatapnya dengan wajahnya yang terkesan garang disetiap harinya, .

"Are? Biwako – _obaa_ selamat malam.." Sambil menatap balik dengan wajah polosnya, "Kenapa orang tua sepertimu masih terjaga sampai tengah malam? Sebaikanya Biwako- _obaa_ segera tidur.."

"Aku tadi seperti mendengar suara ledakan, jadi berjalan keluar rumah.." Biwako mulai menapaki anak tangga, "Lalu?! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan seorang gadis di punggungmu?"

Dengan matanya yang perlahan merabun, nenek tua itu masih bisa melihat jaket biru yang asal tersampir di punggung wanita dengan setelan baju kerja terlihat tidak sadarkan diri.

"Sepertinya pacarku sedang demam karena tiba- tiba saja pingsan, jadi aku terpaksa membawanya pulang.." Kalimatnya melucur begitu saja dengan suaranya yang tetap tenang.

"Segera antar pulang pagi- pagi sekali agar berandalan lain tidak melihatmu," Setelah membuka kuncian dan membantu memutar handle,"Lalu gunakan air es untuk menurunkan demam.." Segera menggeser tubuhnya membuka jalan.

Pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyum, meskipun dengan kesan garang dan kata- kata kasarnya nenek di depanya sebenarnya seorang baik dan perhatian dengan caranya sendiri.

"Kukira cuma ada aku di apartemen.."Perlahan kakinya melangkah ke dalam ruangannya,"Hampir lupa! Biwako- _obaa_ sebaikanya menghubungi ambulance atau polisi.. Sepertinya ada kecelakaan di ujung jalan dekat rumah keluarga Oubu, sebenarnya aku ingin mengeceknya sendiri. Tapi aku punya urusan lain dengan sesuatu di belakangku ini.."

Langkahnya berhenti di ujung tangga,"Aku percaya jika itu kau, tapi jangan sampai ada berandalan yang melihatmu membawa pulang wanita dalam apartemenku."

 _'_ _Percaya?'_ Sebelah alisnya terangkat sebagai bentuk ekspresi saat dirinya merasa heran, ' _Padaku?'_

Tubuh tua itu semakin jauh bersama dengan gerutuannya tentang kelakuan anak muda masa kini, tapi pemuda itu tidak perlu memjawab apa- apa lagi selain dengan senyumannya. Sejak kepercayaannya dikhianati oleh anak kadungnya sendiri yang mengamili anak gadis orang di luar pernikahan, nenek- nenek itu mulai memanggil remaja- remaja seenak lidahnya.

" _Saa.._ Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang."

Wanita dengan rambut panjang tergerai di depannya terlihat seperti tidak memiliki luka luar selain pada pelipis, lengan, dan kaki. Lalu memastikan wanita itu masih bernafas dan memiliki detak jantung, pemuda itu kembali diam lalu berfikir. Kembali memutar kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu, ketika dengan semborono dirinya memutuskan untuk mengejar dan menolong waita yang tidak dirinya kenal.

Jelas sekali dia tidak mengenali salah satu dari keenam pria tadi ataupun wanita ini, diingatnya ketiga plat mobil tadi bukan berasal dari kota tempatnya tinggal saat ini. Lalu salah satu pria tadi membawa sesuatu yang membawa ingatanya kembali kemasa lalu, mendesaknya untuk membuat keputusan dengan cepat.

 _'_ _Berkas?'_ Perintah salah satu pria tadi menyebutkan benda itu.

Sontak pandanganya teralih pada tas yang dilemparnya ke sofa dekat jendela, "Dokumen?"

Ponsel dan _Heels_ sengaja dia lempar bersama dengan jas putih tadi, hanya tersisa tas selempang berbahan kulit yang dia bawa bersama tubuh si wanita. Jika perkiraannya tidak meleset, mungkin sesuatu yang dicari para pria tadi berada dalam tas itu. Dari saku jas ataupun setelan baju yang masih dikenakan pemiliknya, pemuda itu hanya menemukan sebuah E- tag holder.

Mengacuhkan apa yang dinamakan privasi, perlahan tangannya menyalakan saklar lampu meja lalu menumpahkan isi tas pada meja kerja disampingnya. Entah sadar atau tidak, wajahnya yang semual tenang telah berganti raut terkejut begitu melihat beberapa barang membanjiri permukaan meja. Kepalanya mulai berfikir, menghubungkan beberapa point yang mungkin saling berkaitan.

Bergerak menyibak gorden di dekatnya setelah ruangan kembali gelap saat lampu meja dimatikan, sudah menjadi kebiasaan lama jika ruangan ini tidak pernah dilingkupi cahaya lampu pada malam hari. Pencahayaa dari luar sudah bisa membantunya untuk melihat keseluruhan ruangan,

"Tsk! gara- gara dia _bijin no neechan.._ Ha aah.." Dengan suara bosan, pemuda itu berbicara seolah menggerutu dengan tenang,"Bisa apa lagi aku, selain menjadi anak baik dan menolongnya.. _Mendokusai naa._ "

Entah dirinya sadar atau tidak saat sudut bibirnya terangkat, menampilkan seringaian yang tersamarkan bayangan.

Beberapa pria berseragam polisi terlihat mulai menarik _police line_ yang mengitari sebuah mobil dan tiang listrik sebagai objek terisolasi. Sementara seorang sopir berdiri di samping pintu mobil derek yang terparkir di seberang jalan. Dengan tergesa, sopir mobil Derek segera menjatuhkan rokoknya yang masih menyala saat mendapat tepukan di pundaknya. Lalu menunjukan muka masam saat mendapati seorang pemuda dengan plaster di mukanya telah mengusik kenikmatan paginya.

"Hah? Apa?" Dengan suaranya yang tidak kalah ketus sama sepeti wajahnya, pria paruh baya itu kembali membuka bungkusan rokok dari sakunya.

"Kenapa ojisan? Tidak ramah sekali.. _Ja_ , ada apa dengan mobil disana? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Pemuda itu segera bertanya dengan suara tenang dan wajah penasaran.

"Disana kau lihat?" Sambil menunjuk mobil ringsek, sopir itu menyalakan rokok berikutnya,"Semalam pria mabuk menabrak tiang listrik, lalu tadi pagi- pagi sekali polisi menghubungi kantorku untuk member-"

"Kagiri- san.. Pekerjaan kami sudah selesai, untuk selanjutnya kami serahkan pada anda."

Seorang petugas member instruksi pada sopir setelah menyelipkan bullpen di sakunya, membuat pria paruh baya menelan asap kekecewaan dan menggerutu pelan menuju kemudi. "Lalu, kau anak muda?"

"Ah! Aku tinggal beberapa blok dari sini," Pemuda itu kembali bertanya dengan raut gelisah, "Ano.. Apa pengemudinya mati? Gawat.. Aku tidak akan lewat jalan ini lagi, atau jangan- jangan itu mobil curian? Plat mobil kakekku tidak seperti itu.."

"Tenang saja, tidak ada yang mati.. Pengaman mobilnya berfungsi dengan baik, jadi pengemudinya hanya luka gores dan sekarang dia harus membuat laporan di kantor." Petugas itu nyaris saja tertawa.

Berpisah di persimpangan jalan, pemuda itu kembali menyusuri jalan yang di laluinya semalam. Sebuah taxi berhenti tepat di depan gerbang apartemennya, nenek Biwako beserta Hiruzen si suami menyeret sebuah koper dari dalam. Dengan baju yang tidak biasanya dipakainya saat pergi berbelanja, pemuda itu segera mendekat untuk sekedar bertegur sapa.

"Oya.. Jarang sekali melihatmu berkeliaran sepagi ini.."

"Bukankah terlalu kejam menyebutku berkeliaran? Aku tau Biwako- obaa belum pikun, jika aku harus mengantarkan sesuatu pagi- pagi sekali.. Sekalian aku mampir membeli paket bento, lalu?"

Mendengar adu kata pedas di depanya, membuat si kakek tua Hiruzen segera menyerobot omongan,"Kami akan berkunjung ke rumah Asuma selama beberapa hari, tolong jaga rumah sebentar."

Pemuda itu mengangguk, Mempersilakan pasangan tua itu memasuki mobil untuk menuju bandara. Begitu memastikan keberangkata taxi, kakinya mulai melangkah menuju tujuan semula.

"Aneh.. Dari tadi aku merasa seperti melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting."

Melewati dapur setelah menutup pintu, telinganya mendengar samar seperti mendengar antara suara mengguman atau geraman. Dan kebingungan melanda saat dirinya berhasil menelurusi sumber suara yang berasal dari kamar tidurnya sendiri, kebingungan harus menampakan ekspresi seperti apa begitu menemukan sumber dari perasaan melupakan sesuatu sekaligus sumber suara aneh.

Dengan langkah ragu dan tatapan mata terarah ke jendela samping, pemuda itu berjalan mendekat masih dengan barang belanjaan di tangan.

" _Yoo.._ Tolong tenanglah, namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku yang membawamu kesini, dan sekarang kau berada di kamarku.." Dirinya tidak bisa menyembunyikan keraguan dari suaranya.

Naruto segera mengambil kartu mahasiswa sebagai pembuktian jika dirinya tidak sedang berbohong, "Tolong dengarkan aku, semalam aku ada disana saat mobilmu menabrak tiang listrik lalu beberapa pria terlihat sedang menggeledah mobilmu. Alasanku bisa diterima?"

Bukannya luluh, wanita itu malah semakin tajam menatapnya ditambah alisnya yang semakin menukik dan semakin meronta seolah ingin membunuhnya jika saja bisa. Membuat pemuda itu mengela nafas dengan wajah bosan,

"Ano ne.. Aku berani bersumpah tidak memiliki niat buruk padamu, masalahnya hanya.. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tega harus melakukan ini padamu, masalahnya aku sedikit khawatir jika kau berteriak dan membuatku ketahuan masih menyimpan wanita di kamarku.. Karena itu, bisakah kau sedikit kooperatif untuk saat ini?"

Melihat alasanya justru membuat wanita itu semakin menguarkan hawa kemarahan, Naruto lebih memilih meninggalkan wanita itu lalu segera kembali dengan segeas airyang di atas nakas bersandingan dengan kartu pelajarnya. Tidak tega juga melihat wanita kondisi wanita yang ditolongnya.

"Hei, kita sama- sama di posisi terdesak.. Aku mempertaruhkan _image_ ku dan kau.. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang sedang mengincarmu karena kasus kecelakaan semalam sudah di selesaikan dengan seorang pria menggantikan peranmu di kantor polisi, jadi diamlah sebentar lalu aku akan melepakanmu.. Jika kau paham tolong anggukkan kepalamu."

Dan seperti yang sudah dia duga tentang perempuan dan harga dirinya, bukannya segera mengangguk wanita itu justru melengos kesamping lalu beralih kembali menatapnya dengan bosan tidak lagi menunjukan perlawanan. Untuk sesaat Naruto juga melakukan aksi serupa, sebelum dirinya menyerah dan mulai bergerak melepaskan salah satu ikatan dari tangan si wanita. Sempat terfikir jika apa yang sudah dilakukannya terlihat-

Dalam tempo cepat, wanita itu memanfaatkan kelengahan Naruto lalu menyerang cuping telinga yang secara kebetulan adalah objek terdekat dalam jarak jangkaunya.

"Kau! Memangnya kau ini youkai?! Hah!" Dan begitu gigitan ganas terlepas dari cupingnya, rasa nyerinya masih berbekas dan membuatnya menggigil merinding.

"Kau.. Gaki..! Kau fikir apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku? Haahh..!?" Wanita itu mematuhi kesepakatan tidak ada teriakan ataupu makian, bahkan wanita itu berbicara dengan tempo lambat dan wajah seeramnya.

Tapi sebagai gantinya, kepala pria muda itu seolah sedang diremukan oleh telapak tangan kecilnya. Itu pun jika dia memiliki kekuatan sebesar itu untuk mewujudkan kekesalannya, dan tidak lupa luapan kemarahan dari nada bicaranya dan penekanan disetiap kalimatnya.

" _Warukatta na_." Tidak ada kata lain yang terlintas di kepalanya, dengan tekanan kondisi dan kesadaranya sendiri atas perbuatanya.

Begitu kepalanya terlepas dari cengkraman, Naruto melanjutkan wujud pertanggung jawaban yang sepat tertunda. Sampai wanita itu bebas dari ikatanya, suasana akward membuat dua manusia itu dibisukan sunyi. Jadi detail kejadiannya,

"Aku tidak terfikir cara lain.. Aku harus berpura- pura mengantar sesuatu tadi pagi, tapi khawatir saat kau terbangun sebelum aku kembali lalu menimbulkan keributan.. Mmm, jadi terpaksa aku mengikatmu dan menutup mulutmu.."Mengingat apa yang tertangkap matanya tadi, sulit sekali menyembunyikan blusing memalukan dari lawan bicaranya.

"Kau bisa meninggalkan catatan, agar tidak menimbulkan kesalah pahaman seperti ini.."Suaranya masih mengidikasikan kemarahan yang ditahan.

"Hah? Salah paham?" Naruto menoleh dengan cepat karena kurang tanggap,"Aku sudah meninggalkan catatan.. Lihat!" Ekspresi wajahnya sudah kembali ke mode normalnya begitu blusingnya menguap, menunjuk selembar kertas A4 yang di selotip di dinding, tepat disamping wanita tadi terbaring.

Wanita itu menoleh dengan mata memicing memastikan kebenaran peuda di dekatnya, dan baru dari jarak dekat matanya bisa melihat tulisan yang cukup rapi. Kehabisan tuntutan dan tidak bisa menyela, wanita itu hanya bisa menggembungkan pipi kanannya dengan posisi tangan menopang dagu, menyembunyikan rasa malunya dengan pose berfikir.

"Tertempel disitu, mana mungkin aku bisa melihatnya tanpa kaca mata.." Lirih terdengar seperti sedang bergumam, "Tapi, bagaimanapun juga aku harus tetap mengatakan terimakasih, karena sudah menolongku."

" _Ii yo.._ Tunggu sebentar, aku sedang mengahangatkan sarapan."

Naruto kembali dengan bento dan segelas ocha hangat, meletakkannya di nakas bersanding dengan kartu mahasiswanya. Membuka jendela agar udara bisa mengalir bergatian, memutar kursi kerja agar dirinya bisa langsung berhadapan dengan wanita yang menggunakan ranjangnya.

"Makanlah, itu bento bagianmu.."Sembari bertopang dagu pada sandaran kursi dengan wajahnya yang selalu terlihat santai, pandanganya masih tertuju pada objek yang sama," Setelahku perhatikan, ternyata warna rambutmu tidak benar- benar hitam.. Terlihat keunguan, apa kau mengecatnya?"

"Hmm.. Apa begitu caramu berbicara dengan seorang wanita? Mengomentari penampilanya?" Dengan santai mulai menyuapi dirinya sendiri,"Kenapa kau tidak mengacai rambut pirangmu.. Kau ini yanke?"

Bukannya tersinggung, pemuda itu malah tersenyum lebar hampir terlihat tertawa. Jika harus jujur, berbicara dengan seorang berlidah tajam membuatnya lebih tertarik dari pada harus menjaga omongan dengan kata- kata sopan.

"Kau bisa menganggapku apa saja, aku tidak begitu perduli dengan anggapan orang.. Kelihatanya kau tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaanku, bagaimana jika kita memulainya dari hal yang paling dasar.." Kepalanya mulai merosot menyembunyikan setengah wajahnya di balik lengannya yang terlipat di sandaran,"Siapa namamu?"

"Kakei Su-"

"Pembohong."

Kesan santai yang biasa melekat pada image seorang Uzumaki Naruto sirnah seketika saat menubjukan sebuah lencana yang ditemukannya semalam, seringai dan tatapan mata meremehkan memberikan efek yang cukup membuat wanita di depannya merengut kesal.

"Itu kau sudah tau.. _baka,"_

"Apa salahnya? Aku menolong wanita asing dan membawanya pulang tanpa tahu situasi yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi, aku bahkan tidak tau resiko apa yang harus kutanggung karena ikut campur urusan orang. Jika kau fikir aku membantumu karena alasan kemanusian, sebaiknya.. kau lupakan saja,"

 **Cut!**

* * *

Ada yang kesel gak? Gak jelas banget nih "Wanita" siapa?! gak disebut - sebutin juga namanya..

Jadi begini ceritanya. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Tanpa menyembunyikan muka nista

Jujur saja saya bingung harus menggunakan heroin karakter yang mana?

*Anko Mitarashi? Atau,

* Yugao Uzuki?

Pada awalnya saya membayangkan Anko sebagai heroinnya, Anko dengan image _hebi onna_ nya, hahahaha jujur saja saya sedang kesulitan fokus ngerjain fic satunya gara- gara mendadak tertarik sama chara _hebi onna,_ kaya' si mamushi dari klan myoda lalu si kursi kedua kobayashi rindou yang baru dibuat animenya. **STOP, ngga nyambung ini!**

Jadi gara- gara kelamaan ngekhayal dan mikir sifat karakter, saya kepikiran jika heroin ini terkadang punya image tenang dan kalem di muka umum. Dari situlah saya baru menyadari kemiripan visual anko yang 11 : 12 sama yugaou. Karena ingin menghindari OOC berlebih, jadi ragu sendiri memilih antara anko atau yugao.

Tapi ngomongin OOC, Hero yang udah pasti Naruto bakal punya sifat OOC seperti saya, Ups! Maksudku seperti yang saya inginkan. Punya wajah ekspresif dan sifat labil untuk mendukung bakat manipulative, easy going, sedikit kurang dihajar.

Notes terakhir, tolong.. apa pun yang saya masukan dalam cerita ini jangan terlalu diambil hati karena saya publis fic ini untuk buang stress. _**Sekian.**_

 _ **Dan Sampai Jumpa Lagi,**_

* * *

08.29.17/Hikkio Itzhuma,


End file.
